Don't Stray
by Anime Alert
Summary: After China returns from the Fields, he spends three weeks worrying. But at a World Meeting, something goes wrong and China must go out alone to try and save one of his best friends. But will he make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hollo~! Okay, this is set about 3 weeks from when China returned. They're at a world meeting. Read, my minions, read!**

.

Chapter 1

.

I sighed. The meeting was same as always. France was getting his butt kicked by England. America was being annoying. Germany was trying to get control over the meeting. The only difference was that I was standing at the window, looking out like Ireland had always done when she was sad, angry, or trying to think about something. But she normally did so in her room, or in quiet, dusty corridors. Not in a meeting room full of noisy, immature Nations. A familiar ache sprang into my chest when I thought about her. It always did when I thought about her or Liselle. I really did miss those two. Soon Japan walked up to me and broke through my reverie.

"What is wrong, China? You seem to be sad." He asked quietly. I jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I replied.

"I have never seen you act rike this." He said, but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. I was paying attention to the music that was playing in my heart. First it was unfamiliar notes, but then words I'd only heard once before began repeating themselves in my chest.

The lyrics to _DNA_ were calling me.

I closed my eyes like Liselle had told me to, and they quickly flew open again.

Liselle had been writhing on the floor, screaming in a high pitch. Then she'd called out two names.

"**CHINA! IRELAND!**" She'd screamed. I threw open the window and tried to jump out, but Japan had caught my wrist.

"China! What are you DOING?!" He asked me, in an oddly loud voice. I, however, was determined to get to my friends as fast as I could. I thrashed around, trying to loosen his grip. My eyes were almost creating real sparks.

"Let go." I demanded in a scary low voice.

"No! You wirr die!"

"No, I WON"T, actually."

"At reast terr me what's going on!" He demanded.

"I CAN'T!" I yelled at him as I kicked his wrist. He accidentally let go, and I used my momentum to flip and point myself so that my feet would hit first.

"**CHINA!**" Japan yelled. My feet hit and I immediately started running, not paying attention to where I was, just one thought: _Get to Liselle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Chikos and Chikas~! Sorry, I've spent too much time around Espana. Anyways, this chapter is in Iggybrows's POV. The meeting itself is in London.**

.

Chapter 2

.

As always, I was handing France his ass in a fight, while America was being annoying and Germany tried to run the meeting. We all stopped when we heard the shatter of glass and Japan actually **SHOUTING** at China. All the Allied and Axis powers had to wrench him away from the window so that he wouldn't jump like China had. I looked out, but, to my surprise, China was nowhere to be seen. The Axis was struggling to both restrain and console a struggling Japan. He was kicking and screaming and crying, even, about China. However, when a small blue thing glided in through the window, everyone gawked at it. It spoke silently to us all.

_"You fear for Aeder China's safety, do you not?"_ It asked. Who was that?

"Who's Aeder China? D'you mean my Onii-san?" Japan asked, still crying.

_"Yes. Don't fear, he's gone to save the Mistresses."_

"Who're the Mistresses? Moreover, who and WHAT are you?!" I demanded hotly.

_"Please forgive me, Aaden England. I am Becky, Chief Collector to Elder Mistress. As to who the Mistresses are… you may find out if you follow Aeder China's trail. But there's only one way into and out of the place he's in…"_ She replied as she sailed out the window. We were all quiet for a moment before America broke the silence.

"HAHAHA! The Hero will save China! And I'll even let all you guys tag along!" He yelled. Typical, stupid America.

"You bloody wanker! We're all going to rescue him! Besides, no one knows their way around London like I do." I spoke hotly, but was truly quite worried. What if he'd gone to the Wood of the Dead? Then I saw Spain, biting his lip and looking like he was mentally debating something. Finally, he spoke. Quietly and nervously.

"Hey, guys…?" He asked in a whisper. "Meet me at the edge of the woods, okay?" Then he hopped the broken window, barely even scratching himself. I ran over and looked out, just in time to see him hit and instantly blur off in the direction of the Wood of the Dead.

**KYA-HA-HA~! What'll happen next, I wonder…?**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been failing at updating. I just have no inspiration anymore! So, I'm asking all of you – and I do mean all – to tell me about anything that you want to appear in one of my stories. A murder. A revival. A finding of an artifact. An OC that you'd like. ****ANYTHING****.**

**Or, if you'd like, give me a source of inspiration.**

**And who knows? I may even find something great. Or create something great. And I'll tell everyone who reads this tired young lassie's tales just where I got it.**


End file.
